Through The Storm
by Galaxy The NightWing
Summary: When 4 friends find a job offering to work as night guards, they don't think much of it. Sure, the ad looks a bit sketchy, and the place itself is run-down and creepy-looking, but they figure out something's up once they actually get there. They barely survive, but after Night 4...they realize they're more than just creepy animatronics involved. Rated T for cussing.
1. Prologue

The large house was quiet. That was, until a yell sounded from the kitchen. "Guuuuuys, we need jooooobs!" A girl with long, dark brown hair and emerald green eyes complained, looking at a newspaper.

"I know, Rachel, I know." Another girl said, her hair was also dark brown, but was cut very short, and she had azure blue eyes with a hazel splotch in her right eye.

"My eeeaaaars!" A third girl said. Her hair was a slightly lighter shade than the two, but a similar length to Rachel's, and she had hazel eyes.

"Rachel, Ashley, Chloe, what are you going on about?" A teenage boy with short, pale brown hair about the length of the second girl's said. His eyes were a dark brown.

"How are you so calm, Isaac?" Ashley, the girl with the multicolored eyes, said.

"I just...am." Isaac replied, bored.

"AAAAANYWAAAAAY..." Rachel interrupted, pulling the paper closer to her and flipping through ads.

"Hey, look at that one." Ashley pointed to one ad, with a picture of an animatronic bear.

_**HELP WANTED**_

_**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

_Family pizzeria looking for security guard(s) to work the night shift._

_12 am to 6 am._

_Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters._

_Not responsible for injury/dismemberment_

_$120 a week._

_to apply call:_

_1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

"Not responsible for inury/_dismemberment? _Well, sounds like your kind of job, Rachel!" Chloe said cheerfully, gaining a slight glare from the girl.

"I'm not THAT scary." Rachel protested.

"Yes, yes you are." Ashley agreed with her friend.

"And this leads me to question how we managed to get a house together." Isaac mumbled to himself, picking up the phone that was on the desk. "But I think it doesn't sound too bad, you guys. We should take the job."

"I won't argue. Besides, how hard could it be?" Ashley said, not taking her eyes off of Rachel.

"Fine, I'm in." Chloe said, and Rachel gave a nod as Isaac started to dial the number on the paper.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's Galaxy The NightWing with the first Author's note of this series! So, first of all, I'm going to be referring to Bonnie as a girl in this fic.**

The four teenagers walked into the building at around 11:45, Ashley glancing around. "It's kinda creepy at night…..honestly I can't see what kids like about this place." She said, her eyes falling on the stage. "Is that a DUCK? Oh, and it has a bib. Cause that makes sense. Guess that's one thing mom wouldn't like about this place." She snickered slightly.

"I thought your mom was afraid of _baby_ ducks?" Chloe asked, tilting her head.

"She is. Does that duck look like an adult one to you?" Ashley replied.

"Ahem. She's a _chicken._" A female voice said from across the room. The four teens looked ahead to see a woman who looked in her 30's approach, with a butterfly shaped pin on one side of her long ebony hair, which was braided in the back. The woman also had amber eyes. "My name is Amber. I understand you four are going to be the new night guards?" She inquired.

"Hehe, yeah." Rachel chimed in, elbowing Isaac and making him nod.

"Owww…." Isaac mumbled, glaring at Rachel.

"Great. Follow me." Amber said, walking off. Ashley followed quickly, followed closely by Rachel, Isaac and Chloe lagging behind.

"Something's not right about this place." Chloe whispered.

"Tell me about it." Isaac agreed.

After a bit of walking they came upon a small office with a cluttered table on one side, with a silvery gray tablet resting on it. To each side of the office were two buttons. A red button on the top labeled _DOOR, _and a white button on the bottom labeled _LIGHT_. There was a phone on the table, as well. "Well, this is it. You have to last until 6 Am. Have fun, and I'll see you then!" Amber said as she left the room, just as the clock on the wall changed to 12:00 AM.

Chloe jumped slightly when the phone started to ring.

"Really?" Isaac said, blinking at her.

"It was sudden!" Chloe countered. After a few seconds, a click sounded, and a voice came from the phone.

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" _The voice said.

"He sounds a bit nervous." Rachel observed.

"I wonder why." Ashley said, leaning against a wall.

"_Uh, lets see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, I-It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or a person. Upon discovering the damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.""_The guy on the phone said, still sounding slightly nervous.

"_Ummmmm….." _Chloe said, eyes narrowing.

"_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." _The guy continued.

"UMMMMMMMMMMMM…." Chloe said again, a bit louder this time.

"_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" _

"The Bite Of 87? Okay, that sounds kind of bad." Isaac observed, somehow staying calm.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DUDE'S FRONTAL LOBE?! COME ON, PHONE GUY, TELL US!" Chloe said, in utter panic mode.

"Phone Guy?" Ashley asked, blinking.

"Well, he's a guy….on the phone….." Chloe replied sheepishly.

"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." '_Phone Guy' said.

"I'm SORRY?!" Ashley squeaked.

"_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." _He finished, the phone clicked again as the message cut off.

"Was this REALLY such a good idea?" Rachel said sharply, glaring at Ashley.

"What?!" Ashley responded, backing up a bit.

"YOU were the one to suggest it." Rachel said as she picked up the tablet, looking through the cameras. "Okay, nothing's happened…and it's….." She glanced up at the clock, "12:30." She finished, putting the tablet down.

"Hehe, he must have been kidding when he said they can move around…..r…right….?" Chloe said, laughing nervously.

"Guess all we can do is wait, huh?" Isaac said calmly.

**1:00 AM**

"Okay, things are getting real." Rachel said. "I guess they CAN move, because Bonnie is in the closet."

"Why is she in the closet, exactly? What does she want to accomplish by standing in the closet like a Weeping Angel?" Ashley said, blinking.

"Did you HAVE to make a Doctor Who reference at 1 in the morning?" Isaac asked, yawning quietly.

"Yes, Isaac, yes I do." Ashley said, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Guys, hush! I hear footsteps." Chloe snapped, glancing frantically around.

Rachel immediately flipped through the cameras again, blinking. "Bonnie's in the dining area now." She said, placing the tablet back on the table. "Hope we don't get any more…..surprises." Rachel murmured coldly.

"Hope not." Chloe echoed as she pressed one of the buttons on the left side, illuminating the hallway for a few seconds. It was still empty as can be.

Ashley looked over Rachel's shoulder, seeing her friend flip through the cameras quickly. She visibly flinched when the Show Stage camera turned on. _Where the hell did the bird go?! Oh GOD no! _She thought desperately as Rachel flipped through the cameras, only to find Chica in the east hall, looking at the camera with her beak wide open.

"Hehehe, she looks a little drunk, don't ya think?" Rachel joked, and Ashley snickered a bit, as Isaac continued to stare at the ceiling. "Well, I think I'm checking the cameras too much. It's only 1:45, and we're down to 70% power already…hehehe…." At this, she placed the tablet back on the table, looking at the ceiling again.

**3:30 AM**

"Aaaaand I lost the rabbit." Rachel said, somehow staying calm.

"Wait, you LOST Bonnie?!" Ashley yelped, looking at Chloe, who was panicking, as well. Isaac, however, walked over to the left door. He pressed the light button, and the hallway illuminated itself again.

Instead of being empty, though, a giant purple anthropomorphic bunny was in the doorway, smiling in a way similar to that of a serial killer. On pure instinct, Isaac yelped, punched Bonnie in the face, and then hit the door button as hard as he could, closing the door on the mechanical rabbit. "OH GOD. He looks like a _serial killer._" Isaac said, panting from the experience.

"Ya okay there, dude?" Rachel asked, tilting her head a bit at her friend.

"Fine…I'm just _peachy keen." _Isaac practically growled, before calming himself down. "Hey, be reasonable, here. I've gotten worse scares from you, Rachel."

"Oh yeah, I remember. Hehehe….." Rachel said, laughing a bit.

**4:45 AM**

Bonnie had left at about 4, and Rachel was doing a quick flip-through of the cameras. She had lost track of Chica, but could hear the clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen, so she just assumed that the chicken was there, probably trying to make a chemical reaction with the pizza ingredients. She went into a half panic as the cameras seemed to crash, or have been disabled, but the electronics quickly recovered. She glanced at the others. Ashley was lingering by the left door, checking the light occasionally, and Chloe was doing the same at the right, while Isaac was standing behind the chair, looking boredly at the ceiling. Rachel flipped through the cameras again, finding Bonnie in the east hall yet again, Chica in the west hall. "Wonder what they're up to…" She murmured, blinking at the camera before checking her power. 25%, and they still had another hour. Then, Rachel turned off the tablet and placed it back on the table. "Ashley, Chloe, stop checking the lights every five seconds. It's wasting power."

"Mkay!" Ashley said cheerfully, while Chloe just blinked, inching away from the left door.

"You seem tense, _Lion._" Isaac teased, and Rachel scowled at the use of her online nickname.

"You know we only call eachother than on the internet." Rachel reminded him. "Unless you want us to start in real life, Talon." She said with a smirk.

"But you are tense, aren't you? It's already 5, I don't think we have much to worry about." Isaac said calmly.

Rachel scoffed, picking up the tablet again and doing a quick check on the cameras. "Okay, guys, check the lights. Both sides. Bonnie and Chica are both missing on the cameras." She said, a bit of panic in her voice, though it wasn't that noticeable.

Ashley and Chloe complied, Chloe yelping when she saw the animatronic chicken _pressed up against the window. _"STALKER!" She basically screeched, punching the door button to keep Chica from coming in. Ashley jumped at seeing Bonnie at the left door, immediately closing it.

"They're flanking us!" Rachel said, holding back hysterical laughter. "They're in cahoots!"

"Why on earth would they flank us?" Isaac said, blinking.

"Because the little creepers are gonna drain all of our power!" Rachel snapped.

"Okay, not as far-fetched as I thought." He admitted.

"Well, what're we gonna do!?" Ashley said, panicky. "Wh-what's gonna happen if the power runs out? The doors won't work…..and…and if the doors don't work…then…we..we'd be vulnerable….." She was in utter panic mode, and Rachel and Isaac looked to her as though she was insane.

"Ashley. Calm. Down. Here's the plan." Rachel said, placing the tablet down and spinning around in her chair. "We don't do anything with the camera, we check the lights every little bit and open the door when they leave, and we conserve the heck out of the power, okay?" She explained, and Ashley nodded a bit, Isaac and Chloe nodding as well.

Isaac moved over to the right door, Ashley going to the left while Chloe and Rachel stayed in the center of the room. Rachel checked the power every little bit: it was going down, but not as quickly as it had been before. Chica and Bonnie had apparently given up, leaving at around 5:20.

At 5:50, they were calm, but Ashley was watching the clock carefully, her breath quick. The power was at 10%, and they still had to last ten minutes. Luckily, nothing seemed to be out to get them at the moment in time. "Okay, okay, I think we're gonna live." Ashley breathed, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Good. Because this place is odd." Isaac admitted.

"And I need sleep." Rachel added.

Chloe's eyes locked on the clock as a bell chimed, and she ran out of the office. "6 AM! 6 AM! 6 AM!" She yelled as the others followed her. They rushed out the door, and Chloe jumped into the flame-colored car the three of them shared. Ashley got in the front seat next to her, and Isaac and Rachel got into the back, before Chloe decided to test the speed limit as she left. There was going to be an interesting conversation with the manager tomorrow…


End file.
